


Movie Night

by Idrk6677



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: Couples movie night, I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Alex/Willie/Spot Conlon, Julie Molina/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Luke Patterson/Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs/Reggie, Sarah Jacobs/Flynn
Kudos: 8





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to make a friend feel better, I really hoped it worked. Kudos and comments are always welcomed

Everyone was hanging out at Julie’s studio, mostly because she was the one with the most space. It was Saturday meaning everyone slept over and they had like a game/movie night. The gang did this every other week, they would do it every week but that would be too exhausting. 

Of course, Julie and Kath were the first couple there, only because it was Julie’s house and Kath was already there. After waiting about ten minutes Flynn and Sarah showed up and hugged their friends. Soon after Mush and Blink arrived hand in hand, they sat down on the couch waiting for everyone else to show up. 

About twenty minutes later Race and Reggie come running in laughing hysterically. 

“Oh no, what did you two do? And where is your third?” Julie asked. 

“Oh Davey? We may have ran here and we may have bet Davey that we could beat him here..” Race explained.

“And?” Kath asked with fear in her voice; not fear for the boys, but fear for Davey. 

“And so we may have tampered with his engine so there was no way he could beat us” Reggie continued with a smile. Julie just shook her head and sent a text to Davey. 

Julie: hey you okay?

Davey: yeah, be there in five min. I’m gonna kill my boyfriends when I get there!

Julie: just not on the rug please:)

Julie sent the last text and went to Kath’s side to give her cheek a kiss. Reggie was playing his bass with Race on his lap, which was a talent that took many months to be able to do. Blink and Mush were now making out on the couch like they always did and Sarah and Flynn were too involved in a video games to notice. 

Davey walked in not too long after Julie sent the last text and as soon as he did Race and Reggie shot up and ran to him. Reggie went in for a kiss while Race went in for a hug. All Davey could do was shake his head because he could not for the life of him stay mad at these boys. As Reggie and Race were making Davey feel better, Alex and Willie came walking in with Spot behind them. Alex went to go hug Julie and Kath while Willie went to go hug Flynn and Sarah. Spot just went in and sat down. After they hugged their couple, they switched and hugged the other. Once they were done saying hi to everyone, they sat on the ground and chatted with Race, Reggie, and Davey. 

Like always Jack and Luke were the last couple to arrive. Everyone sighed with relief and started bickering about what movie to put on. The girls plus Mush, Alex, and Reggie voted for a romantic comedy while the rest voted for a horror movie, in the end the girls won. They all settled into their spots; Flynn next to Sarah in the beanbag, Julie on Kath’s lap in the love seat, Mush on Blink’s lap on the right hand side of the couch, Reggie’s head laying on Race’s lap and his other half on Davey’s, Alex in Willie’s lap with Spot next to them snuggling into their side, and Jack and Luke on the floor cuddling. 

They all watched the movie in peace however there were some giggling coming from Race and Reggie which was never a good sign. The movie ended and half the couples were asleep, while the other half were about to. This was just a couples night, the other half of the gang had a singles night, but that’s a different story. In two weeks they will both combine and have a big game/movie night. They have two game/movie nights a month, one with everybody and one with just the singles or couples. It was a good idea, they all loved it.


End file.
